inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Domon Asuka
(Defender) |number= 13 (Raimon) 5 (Unicorn) |element=Wood |team= Teikoku Gakuen (former) Raimon Unicorn |seiyuu= Jun Konno |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 004}} Domon Asuka (土門 飛鳥) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. In the first and second season, he is a defender for Raimon. In the third season, he is a defender for Unicorn. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"Used to live in the USA. Behaves flippantly, but is deep-hearted."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"He used to live in the USA. He behaves flippantly, but has a good heart."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers (Sekai Senbatsu form)= *''"Yeeha! He doesn't take himself seriously, but he has a good heart."'' Background He used to live in America with Aki, but he didn't care a lot for soccer because of an accident involving one of his best friends. He used to be in Teikoku Gakuen until he came to Raimon as a spy, which after he apologised for, and joined Raimon. Appearance He is a tall, thin person. He has a long face and light blue hair, tan skin and small black eyes that are slightly similar to Hijikata Raiden's. Personality He cares for soccer very much and doesn't want anyone to get hurt. He believes in Endou just like everyone else. Thought quite laid back, he is always willing to step forward and help his friends as long as they need him. He or Ichinose might have a romantic relationship with Aki in GO as stated by Tenma when he asked Aki if she had received any call from America. Plot Season 1 Domon, Ichinose and Aki were childhood friends, and usually play soccer together until the day they saw Ichinose's fatal accident, and believed that Ichinose was dead ever since. Domon came to Raimon to spy for Teikoku Gakuen at first but when he saw everyone working hard, he decided to join Raimon for real. With Endou, he felt that he can run and fight alongside him, unlike with his friend, Ichinose, who is always ahead of him. He quits being a spy when Fuyukai, the coach and another spy from Teikoku, planned to blow up the bus they were using. During the finals against Teikoku, he deflected a shot with his face, being replaced by Kageno Jin after that. Season 2 He fought alongside the others in Raimon against the teams of Aliea Academy. He and Ichinose were the ones who finally believed Coach Hitomiko and had an idea where she came from, so they finally agreed to come to Mount Fuji with her. In the match with The Genesis, he used Death Zone 2 along with Endou and Kidou to score the second goal. Season 3 He went back to America to join America's national team, Unicorn, for the Football Frontier International tournament along with Ichinose. He was the one who tells Aki that Ichinose injuries wasn't fully healed. During the game against Inazuma Japan he seem to have evolved his hissatsu techniques, Volcano Cut and Killer Slide. In Episode 098 he used Volcano Cut V2 to weaken Gouenji's Bakunetsu Screw and protect Unicorn's goal. Later, he tried to stop Toramaru, but was dribbled pass him. He also appeared in Episode 126 along with Ichinose since Endou invited them to come to Japan so they can play with them in the graduation match. He and Ichinose were both chosen for the B team. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment In the third game, you must choose him in the machine to recruit him. Then you will find him in the Raimon soccer club room. You don't need to beat him to recruit him. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Domon, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Player': Dream *'Records': Talented Soccer Team (Win 50 Matches or more) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna Points. Stats IE= At Lvl. 99 *'Kick': 76 *'Body': 61 *'Control': 72 *'Guard': 76 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 72 *'Guts': 72 |-|IE3 Raimon Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 128 *'TP': 109 *'Kick': 56 *'Body': 61 *'Control': 52 *'Guard': 76 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 72 *'Guts': 52 |-|GO 2:= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 153 *'TP': 121 *'Kick': 76 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 138 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 88 *'Lucky': 77 GO Strikers 2013 Raimon Form= *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': C *'Catch': B |-|GO Strikers 2013 FFI Version= *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Anime only= *'SH Death Zone' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH Tri-Pegasus' *'SH The Phoenix' IE= *'SH Back Tornado' *'DF Blade Attack' *'DF Hurricane Arrow' *'DF Killer Slide' |-|IE2= *'SH Back Tornado' *'SH Triple Boost ' *'DF Killer Slide' *'DF Volcano Cut' |-|IE3 Unicorn Form= *'OF The Icarus' *'DF Volcano Cut V2' *'SH Back Tornado' *'SK Defense Force' |-|IE3 Raimon Form= *'SH Back Tornado' *'SH The Galaxy' *'DF Killer Slide' *'DF Volcano Cut' GO= *'OF Endless Summer' *'DF Dimension Cut' *'DF Sargasso' |-|GO 2:= *'OF Southern Crosscut' *'DF Killer Slide' *'DF Deep Jungle' *'SK Assist!' GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Back Tornado' *'DF Killer Slide' *'DF Volcano Cut' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Ichinose Kazuya' **'SK Anteikan' Gallery Domon9cf11f.jpg|Domon in Raimon. Domon in Teikoku.jpg|Domon in Teikoku. Domon younger.jpg|Young Domon. Domon_when_he_was_younger.png|Domon wearing a American youth league uniform. Domon_almost_gets_hit_by_a_Truck_in_episode_10.png|Domon almost gets hit by truck. Domon_getting_really_angry_about_how_kageyama_does_things.png|Domon is really angry about how Teikoku does things. Ichinose,_Domon_and_Aki_playing.png|Ichinose, Domon and Aki playing soccer when they were younger. Domon_Asuka.png|Domon Asuka TCG. Domon saying hi.png|Domon saying hi to Kageyama and Shourin. Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'America Tairiku Senbatsu' *'Inazuma '10' *'Shin Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Team Bomber' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu (Wii)' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Navigation Category:Raimon B Category:Midfielders